fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Zinogre
|weaknesses = |creator = T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) }} Hurricane Zinogre are subspecies of Zinogre. Physiology They are mostly varying shades of blue. Their plates being a lighter blue, skin a darker blue green, and fur a light blue that transitions into a white glow. They have glowing green eyes. Floating around them are Windbugs, which alone can generate a small wind current. They look for a Zinogre to follow with enough energy to boost their wind currents to maximum levels. Behavior Their rarity is topped only by their mercy. They are very merciful, as they understand what this power they hold can easily rip a human apart, piece by piece. But once you deny that mercy, they will show you this true power that they hold deep within. They will call for a storm, that will appear out of thin air, with horrible rain and thunder. The rest of their behavior is somewhat like Apex Zinogre's. Abilities They can summon a hurricane for a few minutes, which you must stay in the eye of while fighting. Most of Hurricane Zinogre's attacks will send you flying. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Their wind aura will spin around them like a hurricane, knocking back anything that gets too close. *Tired State: Their wind aura will shatter, opening them to easy attack. However, even as tired, they will fight to survive with enraged ferocity. Mounts It has, for the most part, Zinogre's mount. It will have Windbugs try to shake you off. Attacks It uses enhanced versions of Stygian Zinogre's attacks. Hurricane Pull H. Zinogre will create small hurricanes, similar to Kushala Daora's tonadoes, and attempt to pull the hunter closer. Wind Claw H. Zin will dash forwards and strike at the hunter with it's claws, and if it hits, it will immediately follow up with a wind blast similar to Kushala Daora's. Hurricane Mist H. Zin will summon a hurricane to lower the hunter's field of vision. This will occasionally strike lightning and hide the Hurricane Zinogre for the duration of the attack. Rock Toss Hurricane Zin will send rock shards flying into the air, then summon a strong wind to laucnh them at the hunter. Tail Swipe Combo Hurricane Zinogre will perform a tail swipe then immediately follow it up with a claw strike. Cold Winds Hurricane Zinogre will summon cold winds that make the area cold. Arid Winds Hurricane Zinogre will summon an arid wind to make the area hot. Wind Aura Hurricane Zinogre will howl a few times, like Zinogre during it's charging state, but instead will get a strong temporary wind aura that renders arrows and bullets useless to all parts except the tail. Call of the Storm H. Zinogre will roar to the sky, sending up its Windbugs. Lightning will strike down and follow a hunter for five seconds (or until they are hit). You must sprint to escape this. Breakable Parts Claws x2- The claws will be cracked and some broken. Also the left pinkie finger will be broken off. Back- Back plates will be scratched and chipped. Wind aura stops after a few seconds. Tail- Tail will be severed Equipment Carves Notes * It can only be fought in a Special Quest entitled 'Heavy Rain'. ** In that quest the left claw is the subquest which has the unique break where one of its fingers is broken off. This is a nod to the game of the same name. * Severing it's tail prevents it from using Wind Aura. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Windblight Monster